Her Cursed Plush Doll
by Frozen Seagull
Summary: "And once you've seen that same nightmare over and over again, you suddenly start to experience a new kind of feeling you never thought you'd do; that feeling is pure hate."   Rated T do to suggested oc-character death.


They say time helps but that's where I'd have to disagree. Time doesn't help; it only makes things worse by giving you more time to think about what you've gone through. And no matter how badly you'd want to forget you can't, because every time you close your eyes you go through the happenings once more, never allowing you to even sleep without feeling those horrible feelings from so long ago. And once you've seen that same nightmare over and over again, you suddenly start to experience a new kind of feeling you never thought you'd do; that feeling is pure hate.

She would have given anything just to stay for a little while longer at her friend's place, but considering it was already late, she decided to part out of her own suggestion. The day had gone by quickly and without realizing it the sun had already set, giving the night a chance to swallow everything into its black jaws.

As they said their goodbyes, the young girl started to make her way back to the little seaside village a few miles away. The cold autumn night made her shiver and she deeply regretted leaving her Ponyta at home, for the way back would have gone by much quicker and warmer, had she brought it.

She pulled her jacket closer to her body and tried to think warm, happy thoughts as her mother used to tell her to do whenever she got cold. Even so, she'd given anything for an extra cardigan.

The night was quiet enough for her to hear her own heartbeat and she couldn't help feeling utterly alone and vulnerable. With a quick movement of her hand, she grabbed a pokeball from her pocket and released it, summoning her beloved Delcatty next to her. The Pokémon let out a satisfied purr as it had been stuck in the ball capsule for the entire day. She smiled, feeling the cat's presence calming her racing heartbeat.

They walked along the main road before coming to the woods that weren't avoidable when trying to reach the village. She gulped lightly and looked nervously into the pitch black darkness the forest was swallowed in; she'd never liked those woods, especially during the night. Then again it was her own fault for leaving after the sun had set and for leaving her fire horse Pokémon home. With one last hard swallow, she entered the woods, her Delcatty following closely by.

It was almost pitch black inside the forest with little light to guide their way. A horrible feeling kept her mind and body on high alert; they were not alone in these woods, and of that she was sure. Her Delcatty seemed to agree, eyeing the dark shadows with a nervous expression, causing her own anxiety to build up.

She was sure someone, or something, was watching her; she could almost feel their eyes on her back.

A twig snapped right behind her and she turned around quickly, trying not to show what she felt that moment; utter fear. There was, however, no one behind her. She glanced verily into the shadows and tried to pin point the stupid little stick that had snapped earlier. Her eyes soon found the culprit but instead of feeling relieved, she found herself even more scared.

Something had snapped behind her; that was true. What she hadn't expected was to see a huge branch cut neatly in two, only about a few feet away from where she'd walked under just a few seconds ago. She was shocked, realizing she could've just died.

She was pulled back to reality when her Delcatty tapped her lightly on her leg, looking at her with worried and anxious eyes. After a moment she forced herself to smile a bit before turning back to the village, telling her companion not to worry.

Their journey back home however was cut short once more as a pair of crimson red eyes appeared before her own, literally scaring her to death. With a terrified scream, she bolted off into the dark forest, her Pokémon following close behind. At that point she didn't care whether she was running the right way or not; the only thing she could think of was getting as far from those crimson eyes as possible.

The visibility in the deep woods was still close to nothing, but powered up by fear, she hardly even noticed the pain from the sharp thorns that tore her flesh and cloths. She'd completely lost track of time and location, just heading for the feint glimmer of light she saw up ahead.

Her Delcatty ran a few paces behind, crying franticly after her, but she didn't dare turn away from the light; her only source of hope. The Pokémon eventually caught up to her and tackled her, forcing her to stop.

She looked at her companion confusedly, fresh tears running down her bloody cheeks. The Pokémon just looked at her with serious eyes before starting to growl, turning around to face the pair of crimson eyes.

She gasped as they grew larger, their owner seemingly approaching until she finally saw the ghostly form of the doll-like creature.

It was black, having three spikes on its head, a zipper for a mouth and a yellow tail that resembled a needle. Her eyes widened as she recognized the creature; no, Pokémon. It was a Banette.

And not just any old cursed plush doll, it was hers!

The marionette Pokémon stared at her with huge red eyes whilst still approaching.

She screamed again and gave her Delcatty the first order she could think of; Double Slap.

To her horror, the cat's tail went straight through the ghost Pokémon and seemed to anger it even more. Within milliseconds it had already launched its own attack, sending a powerful Will-O-Wisp at them and lightening the dark forest just enough for her to see a small path that lead to the light she'd aimed for earlier.

Forcing herself to get up, she once again bolted into the forest, leaving her Delcatty to take the burning fire-attack head-on before following her.

The Banette let out a terrible shriek before taking after them, sending out countless Shadow Ball attacks. It chased after them for what seemed like an eternity before the forest finally disappeared around them, leading them to a steep cliff-side.

She managed to stop just in time, but upon noticing there was nowhere else to run, she collapsed onto the hard stone before turning to face her chaser.

Her fear had now taken full control, causing her rational mind to shut down. She now knew nothing, she could only sense.

And what she sensed was far worse she'd experienced before; anger, rage, the lust for blood…

She could sense death.

The Banette suddenly appeared right before her and landed a fierce Sucker Punch to her stomach, sending her flying through the air nearer the edge.

The Delcatty couldn't do anything but watch as its trainer got attacked, for it didn't know any attacks that'd done harm to the ghost Pokémon.

With a few more quick physical attacks, the ghost Pokémon had pushed her to the edge of the cliff. Its crimson eyes mirrored its bloodlust and they were so violent and evil she couldn't look at them.

She pleaded for her life in a tiny voice, her cries making her voice shaky and pathetic. She'd never broken down like this before, nor had she ever thought she would've. Mustering all the strength she had left, she lifted her gaze and tried one last time to save her life but the marionette Pokémon had made up its mind years ago.

She would never reach home that night.

I slowly opened my zipper-mouth, fully enjoying the utter terror I saw in the girl's face, before unleashing all of the anger, hate and foul energy I'd held on for years.

The girl screamed as she was pushed off the cliff by the energy I'd stored inside me for so long, enjoying her terrified scream as she fell even further and further to the black water beneath her.

I felt content although my eyes started to close by themselves and my feet gave in, causing me to collapse onto the same hard ground as the girl had a few moments ago. The day had finally come; I stared at the night sky, cold and black, as the feint light disappeared from my eyes.

Till the very end, I listened to the girl's helpless screams as she finally hit the water and the last bit of cursed energy escaped my body.

And yet I didn't feel sad or angry; I was at peace.

My first attempt to write a horror fic and I got to say it stinks; I guess I'd better stick to something else… Oh well, happy (though late) Halloween to all! ^^


End file.
